Diamonds
Diamonds are a game currency used in Soulforge to craft things. They are the rarest currency in the game. Obtaining Diamonds The primary means of obtaining diamonds is through the Dungeon mini-game. Every day, there are three ways to obtain diamonds. (All rewards listed below include some other things, but this page focuses on diamonds.) Crafting In Soulforge, 1000 shards and 100 souls can be crafted into 10 diamonds. Gnomes Treasure Gnomes can drop small amounts of diamonds. Dungeon Rewards The rewards for each dungeon stage are different on Sunday. * On "normal" days, the stages award a total of 20 diamonds and 400 shards. * On Sunday, the stages award a total of 70 diamonds and 400 shards. So in a typical week, defeating all three dungeon stages every day will award 190 diamonds and 2800 shards. Dungeon Money Offers There is an "Offers" button on the Dungeon screen that many players miss. That takes you to a screen that shows you two different offers. One of the offers costs $4.99. You are only allowed to buy one of these daily. The offer is different on Sunday. * On "normal" days, the offer awards 50 diamonds and 800 shards. * On Sunday, the offer awards 150 diamonds and 1000 shards. So a player can spend up to $35 per week and obtain up to 450 diamonds and 5800 shards. Dungeon Gem Offers On the same screen as the "money" offers, you can also exchange 50 gems for an offer. You are only allowed to trade for one of these daily. The offer is different on Sunday. * On "normal" days, the offer awards 20 diamonds and 400 shards. * On Sunday, the offer awards 80 diamonds and 400 shards. So a player can spend up to 350 gems per week to obtain 200 diamonds and 2800 shards. Rate The above gives us some benchmarks, assuming all shards are crafted into diamonds. * If a player spends no money or jewels, they will get 218 diamonds per week. ** (Note 8 of these diamonds are in the form of 800 shards that cannot yet be crafted.) * A player can spend $35 and 350 gems per week for a maximum of 954 diamonds per week. ** (Note 4 of those diamonds are represented by 400 leftover shards.) * A more modest player might decide to only spend money and gems on Sunday. This player will obtain 302 diamonds per week. Using Diamonds Diamonds can be used in Soulforge to craft specific legendary or mythic troops. It costs 800 diamonds to craft a legendary, and 4000 to craft a mythic. Crafting Rate * If you spend no money or gems, it will take between 4 and 5 months (18.3 weeks) to craft a mythic, and 1.8 weeks to craft a legendary. * If you are frugal and only spend gems and money on Sunday, it will take between 3 and 4 months (13.2 weeks) to craft a mythic, and 1.3 weeks to craft a legendary. * If you spend the most money and gems, it will take 4.1 weeks to craft a mythic, and you can afford 2 legendaries per week with change left over. (Much of this information is based on this helpful forum post.)